maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrosem6/Shut Up and Drive
Lyrics Barney: '''I've been looking for a driver who's qualified! '''Milli: '''So, if you think that you're the one, step into my ride! '''Buzz Lightyear: '''I'm a fine tuned supersonic speed machine, with a sunroof top and a gangster lean! '''Trina Vega: '''So, if you feel me let me know, know, know! '''Geo: '''Come on now! What you waiting for, for, for? '''Mr. Electric: '''My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode! '''Barney: '''So, start me up and watch me '''Trina Vega: '''Go '''Milli: '''Go '''Buzz Lightyear: '''Go! '''Everyone: '''Got you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean! Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine! Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can run all night! Goes from zero to sixty in three point five! Baby, you got the keys (Umi Car vrooms) '''Barney: '''Now, shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! '''Milli: '''Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! '''Mr. Electric: '''I got a class like a Fifty-seven Cadillac! '''Buzz Lightyear: '''Got all the drive, but a whole lot of boom in the back! '''Barney: '''You look like you can handle what's under my hood! You keep saying that you will! Boy, I wish you would! '''Trina Vega: So, if you feel me let me know, know, know! Geo: Come on now! What you waiting for, for, for? Mr. Electric: My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode! Barney: So, start me up and watch me Trina Vega: Go Milli: Go Buzz Lightyear: Go! Everyone: Got you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean! Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine! Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can run all night! Goes from zero to sixty in three point five! Baby, you got the keys (Umi Car vrooms) Barney: Now, shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! Milli: Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! Barney: '''Cause you play that game, got what I got! '''Mr. Electric: '''Get it! (x2) '''Trina Vega: '''Don't stop! It's a sure shot! '''Buzz Lightyear: '''Ain't no Ferrari, huh? Boy, I'm sorry! '''Geo: '''I ain't even worried! '''Milli: '''So, step inside and ride! Ride! (echoes) '''Trina Vega: So, if you feel me let me know, know, know! Geo: Come on now! What you waiting for, for, for? Mr. Electric: My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode! Barney: So, start me up and watch me Trina Vega: Go Milli: Go Buzz Lightyear: Go! Everyone: Got you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean! Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine! Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can run all night! Goes from zero to sixty in three point five! Baby, you got the keys (Umi Car vrooms) Barney: Now, shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! Milli: Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! '''Buzz Lightyear: '''Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive! '''Geo: '''Shut up and drive! Drive! (echoes) Category:Blog posts